Let me hate you
by Nayra
Summary: ¿que ocurre cuando odias a una persona por amarla? ¿cuando la odias por hacerte tener sentimientos que nunca has tenido y los cuales no logras entender?es mi primera historia no sean muy duros . reviews please
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I HATE YOU - 

Hola a todos. Es la primera vez que escribo una historia asi que no se como me saldra, pero espero ir mejorando a medida que escriba los capitulos. Bueno sólo espero que les guste este primer capitulo. Aviso que Solo es el principio y se que esta un poco flojo, espero ir mejorando a medida que escriba más

También quería decir que este capitulo se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Aya que por culpa de ella estoy enganchada a esto jeje, y que me ayuda en todo momento.Espero que te guste

Aviso:- hay algunos dialogos que no tienen guion no se porque en algunos me deja ponerlo y en otros no ¬¬, pero de todas formas espero que se entienda

todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**capitulo I:**

**-**mierda, mirar por donde vais

ese era malfoy? - pregunto sorprendido Harry

_-_asqueroso hurón, pero si era él quien no miraba por donde iba - dijo Ron con enfado- ¿qué arrebato le habrá entrado¿os fijasteis como iba¿su acostumbrado reluciente y engominado pelo estaba... despeinado y revuelto?

_-_si, e iba con toda la camisa de barro y con sangre en la cara- continuo Hermione

_-_es la primera vez que le veo tan andrajoso, en que lio se metería?

_-_ni lo sabemos ni nos importa pero espero que le hayan dado su merecido_-_ dijo Harry

_-_ademas, son cosas mías o hace tiempo que nos ignora?

_-_tienes razón Ron, yo tambien me he fijado, demasiado tiempo sin llamarme sangre sucia. Seguramente este demasiado ocupado con las ordenes que le da su padre desde Azcaban

_-_No creo que sea solo por eso, debe de estar armando algo - contestó preocupado Harry

_-_Estoy contigo Harry, además ahora que lo pienso, el otro día hermione y yo nos cruzamos en los pasillos con él y como ibamos con prisa no lo vimos y casi chocamos. y a mi me dijo que ademas de comadreja era ciego pero sin embargo a ti Hermione ni siquiera te miro

_-_a mi también me parece algo raro porque esa hubiese sido una ocasión perfecta para habernos acribillado a insultos y maleficios sin embargo apenas se inmuto- dijo Hermione bastante pensativa lo que le hacía arrugar la frente

_-_de todas formas tenemos que andar con cuidado sobre todo tú Hermione porque todo esto me huele muy mal_-_ les dijo Harry

_-_yo creo que al ver metido a su padre en Azcaban puede que se este replanteando lo que quiere hacer

_-_Hermione estas loca? estás diciendo que el huron, ese que desde que llegaste a Hogwarts te hace la vida imposible, se va a volver bueno solo porque a su padre le han metido en Azcaban? - dijo Ron bastantante indignado y el cual sus orejas estaban empezando a ponerse coloradas

_-_No estoy diciendo que se vaya a volver bueno ni mucho menos, aun conservo bien sus insultos hacia nosostros y todo lo que le hizo a Harry, pero solo estoy diciendo que quizas este dudando de seguir los pasos de su padre

_-_pero Hermione sabes perfectamente que él nacio para ser como su padre,tan cruel y malvado como él y bien orgulloso que está de seguir sus pasos, asi que no seas tan ingenua de creer que no los va a seguir y

_-_RON! no todo el mundo se clasifica en bueno o malo, que no siga los pasos de su padre no quiere decir que sea bueno pero al menos ya no sera tan malvado como el y además

_-_BASTA YA! me teneis hasta las narices con vuestras continuas dicusiones. Ron estoy con Hermione en que quizas no siga los pasos de su padre pero estoy con Ron en lo referente a que sigue siendo un capullo por muy bueno que se intente hacer nos ha hecho mucho daño y eso no lo pienso perdonar en la vida - acto seguido se fue solo bastante enfadado. Se estaba empezando a cansar de sus continuas discusiones las cuales la mayoria de las veces empezaban por tonterias. ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y le dejarían en paz? - Sirius, ojala no te hubieses marchado de mi lado

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto Goyle a un malfoy muy desaliñado que acababa de llegar echo un fiera a la sala común de Slytherin - eso de la camisa¿es sangre?

_-_claro que es sangre idiota, o acaso crees que me gusta revolcarme entre tomate ¬¬

_-_pero ¿es tuya o es de otra persona?

_-_eso a ti no te importa, Vosotros dos, decirle al profesor Snape que no me encuentro bien y que por eso no asistiré a la clase de hoy, y si le parece bien la recuperaré cuando el me lo diga. Y ahora largaos que llegais tarde - dijo furioso mirando como corrian Goyle y Crabe hacia las clases.

Se dirigio hacia el baño mientras se quitaba con cuidado la ropa para no hacerse daño. Todavía no se lo podía creer. Nott, el que cosideraba su compañero le habia echo esto solo por envidia. Se hablaba lo justo con él, a decir verdad solo hablaban de temas relacionados con el señor tenebroso, pero jamas penso que llegara a hacer lo que hizo. Este le había llevado hasta el lago porque quería hablar con él aprovechando que todos estaban en el comedor, y cogiendole desprevenido por la espalda le habia echo la maldicion petrificus totalus "maldito cobarde"-pensó-

FLASH BACK --------------------------

Pero que coño haces? - dijo Malfoy después de caer al suelo petrificado

_-_TU¿POR QUE TENÍAS QUE SER TU? debería ser yo quien estubiese en tu lugar

Pero de qué me estás hablando?

NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO. ¿acaso no sabes que se te ha adelantado la ceremonia?

_-..._ -Se le habia parado el corazón, no, no podía ser que se la hubiesen adelantado, no ahora- ¿de qué estás hablando?

es verdad, se me olvida que tu padre está en Azcaban y ya no eres el primero en enterarse de los planes del señor tenebroso.- mantenía la mirada con Malfoy el cual parecia no importarle nada - se te adelantará la ceremonia para que el año que viene puedas cumplir órdenes directas de nuestro señor

¿y no me debería avisar alguien con más categoría que tú?

_-_maldito seas Malfoy, estar en tu lugar es un privilegio que tú no te mereces, debería ser yo y no tú, pero creeme solo te eligieron a ti por ser hijo de quien eres, pero una vez que tu padre desaparezca para siempre, ya no serás nadie y yo mismo convencere al señor oscuro de que ya no eres útil y acabaré contigo CRUCIO!

_-_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!maldito seas Nott,te arrepentiras de esto! - le dijo mientras el otro se alejaba

FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------

Tampoco podia creerse que le adelantaran la ceremonia. Nott tenía razón debería considerarlo un honor, llevaba mucho tiempo esperandolo, pero ahora no quería que llegase ese día. Para ser sinceros apenas pensaba ya en sus planes como mortifago.

Se introdujo lentamente en la bañera, el agua le resquemaba las heridas producidas por la maldicion. Apoyo la cabeza en el borde y se dejó llevar por los pensamientos.

_-..._Hermione_...-_susurro. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido¿Acaso no le habían enseñado que ese sentimiento te hacía débil y vulnerable¿Cuándo bajó la guardia?

Recordaba el primer dia que la conoció, una asquerosa sangre sucia sabelotodo; los insultos continuos en los años siguientes; los enormes dientes que le había echo su maleficio en cuarto curso;... lo preciosa que estaba en el baile con el elegante vestido azul, con esos ojos marrones llenos de felicidad mientras bailaba con el Krum (la tripa se le revolvió). ¿Cuando pasó a sustituir el sentimiento de odio por el de amor?. No, no era amor, al menos no del verdadero. ¿Por qué entonces si la quería, la odiaba por ello? La odiaba por hacerle sentir ese sentimiento tan absurdo y el cual no lograba comprender

_-..._te odio Hermione_...-_volvio a susurrar mientras quedaba dormido en la bañera

Blaise Zabinni estaba al otro lado de la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreir para si mismo al oir la ultima frase del muchacho

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_-_Harry, sentimos mucho lo de antes -dijo Hermione muy arrepentida al ver llegar a la sala común de los leones al ojiverde el cual no habia ido a las clases de la tarde ni a la cena.

_-_si, no queriamos empezar a discutir como siempre, de verdad perdónanos

_-_no importa

¿Te encuentras bin?_-_ volvió a preguntar Hermione al ver la cara de su amigo

_-_si, no os preocupeis por mi. Me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansado. Hasta mañana

hasta mañana Harry - le respondieron ambos mientras veian como desaparecia entre las escaleras

_-_Ron, ve con él. Ahora es cuando nos necesita

pero tenemos ronda por los pasillos

da igual ya me ocupo yo de eso. Vete, te necesita

De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana

_-_Hasta mañana - le dijo Hermione mientras veia como su amigo subía por las escaleras. Después de verlo desaparecer se dispuso a hacer la ronda que le tocaba. Habían querido esperar a que Harry llegase a la sala común para asegurarse que estaba bien, y ahora se le había echo tarde, pero aún asi quería recorrer el castillo para ver que todo estaba en orden

Cuando ya había recorrido parte del castillo, se dispuso a bajar a las mazmorras. Aunque esa parte pertenecia a los slytherins, quería comprobar que todo andaba bien.

_-_Draco, - tras oir esto la castaña se escondió tras un recodo asustada, si la encontraban ahí abajo quizas le quitasen puntos - espera un momento - oyó que continuaba el profesor Snape

_-_ya le he dado las gracias por haberme dejado recuperar las clase de hoy por la tarde, que mas quiere

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione Granger se dirigía hacia la sala común de los leones dandole vueltas a lo poco que habia conseguido descifrar de la conversacion. Al día siguiente debería contarselo sin falta a Harry y a Ron, y, a lo mejor entre los tres conseguían sacar algo en claro

_-_Ron¿qué estas haciendo aqui?- pregunto sorprendida la chica al ver a su amigo a estas horas

_-_Harry está durmiendo, y yo estaba preocupado por ti. No deberia haberte dejado sola hacer la ronda.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

_-_pero Ron no importa de verdad, ademas

_-_Hermione, yo..- le dijo mientras ponia dulcemente su mano en la mejilla de la chica. Debía decirselo - yo...-Ya había esperado mucho tiempo, necesitaba decirselo, no podía esperar más -yo... sólo quería darte las buenas noches

_-..._ah! vale. Buenas noches Ron- dijo decepcionada la chica.

Que descanses Hermione- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y marchaba más colorado de lo normal. "Maldición, soy un cobarde" pensaba mientras subía las escaleras

Pensé que por fin me iba a decir algo- murmuro decepcionada la chica

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hola a todos otra vez. Intentaré actualizar siempre lo mas pronto posible de verdad. Si habeis leido esto dejarme un review si no es mucha molestia, diciendo si lo hago bien o mal ya que es la primera historia que hago y no estoy muy segura de que salga bien. Espero que quien lo lea le guste y tambien acepto sugerencias

Sean sinceros que se lo agradecere (pero tampoco os paseis jeje)


	2. Que me estás haciendo, Granger

**LET ME HATE YOU**

**Capitulo II: que me estas haciendo, Granger**

_-¿cómo te encuentras Harry?-_ preguntó Hermione a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno

_-bien, me encuentro mucho mejor. Y tú¿tuviste algún problema en la ronda de anoche?_

_-ahora que lo dices, me pasó algo muy raro. La última ronda la di por las mazmorras para comprobar que todo andaba bien_

_-pero ayer no tenias que ir hasta las mazmorras porque le tocaba a Parkison, si te llega a ver Snape o alguien, te podía haber castigao_-dijo Ron enfadado

_-Precisamente con él me encontre y tambien con Malfoy, pero tranquilos no me vieron porque me escondí. Pero les escuché._

_-¿y de que hablaban?-_ preguntó Harry

_-pues la verdad no entendi mucho porque estaba lejos, pero lo que si se es que Snape estaba enfadado por el tono de voz que usaba, y le decía algo a Draco sobre lo sorprendido que estaba por su actitud_

_-¿qué actitud?_

_-no se, por lo que entendi, parecía que Snape estaba enfadado con él por algo que no estaba bien que hiciese...o que sintiese_

_-¿que sintiese?-_preguntó Ron extrañado

_-si, algo así, y que si su padre se enteraba no se lo iba a permitir_

_-quizas esté en serio replanteandose lo de ser mortifago_-dijo Harry- _aunque si fuese así, no entiendo por qué Snape estaba enfadado ya que aunque no nos fiemos mucho ,esta con nosotros ¿no?_

_-si, pero parecía más bien sorprendido que enfadado_- les decía a los chicos mientras se levantaba de la mesa- _bueno me tengo que ir a estudios muggles, os veo luego_

_-Ron,Ron¡ROON¿quieres desempantallar de una vez? estás inundando el comedor. -_Una gota de baba amenazaba con desprenderse del labio inferior de éste.

_-lo lo siento Harry es que.._

_-ya lo se, pero no hace falta que seas tan descarado ¿cuándo se lo vas a decir?_

_-¿cómo? de-decirselo? a ella?_

_-no, a Dobby, aunque no me extrañaría que hasta el lo supiera_

_-pero yo no puedo Harry, no me atrevo, ayer lo intenté de veras, pero me raje_.

_-la proxima salida a Hogsmeade es este fin de semana y yo no puedo ir porque quiero quedarme estudiando con la ayuda de Remus, asi que deberias aprovechar la oportunidad_

_-pero eso es pasado mañana._

_-¿y?_

_-Bueno vale, te prometo que lo intentaré_

_-asi me gusta_ -rio Harry- _estoy seguro que ella tambien siente lo mismo_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-que tal te encuentras hoy Draco_

_-Blaise, no te habia visto llegar_ -le dijo Malfoy mientras untaba la mantequilla en su tostada- _bien, ya estoy mejor_

_-ya me he enterado de lo de Nott, me lo acaba de contar, menudo capullo_

_-asi que te lo ha contado_

_-ya sabes que me llevo mejor que tú con él. Además ya deberías saber que te haría eso_

_-ya lo se, pero yo no tengo la culpa que me hayan adelantado la ceremonia. Además que esperaba, los Malfoy somos una de las familias más importantes_

_-eso es verdad, pero una mago no puede hacerla hasta que sea mayor de edad, y a ti todavia te falta más de un año_

_-eso no importa. Oye yo voy tirando que antes tengo que pasar por la biblioteca_

Ya no le apetecía hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Blaise. Siempre le había gustado estar solo, pero ahora mucho más. Necesitaba pensar, pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Snape ya sospechaba y no podía dejar que nadie más lo descubriera

_-Draco!-_ Parkinson lo habia pillado antes de entrar en la biblioteca -_te apetece hacer algo "especial" en la salida a Hogsmeade?-_le decía mientras jugueteaba con la corbata de éste

_-he quedado_ -no le apetecía mucho quedar con Blaise, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedar con esta

_-ah! bueno no importa, pero a que esa noche no has quedado con nadie_ -seguía ella maliciosamente -_podíamos recordar viejos tiempos_

_-Pansy, si lo que quieres es que te heche un buen polvo, dilo sin más. A las doce en el baño de los prefectos_ -le dijo mientras marchaba. Es verdad que no le apetecía aguantarla, pero hacía tiempo que no hechaba uno y le vendría bien soltar adrenalina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-siento mucho que no puedas venir con nosotros Harry_ -dijo Hermione muy apenada -_pero te vendra bien entrenar_

_-además estoy con Remus, estoy seguro de que me divertiré. Bueno y vosotros pasarlo muy bien_ -les dijo mirando más a Ron que a la chica -_y traerme algo de Honeyduckes_

_-tranquilo te traeremos mucho_ -le dijo la chica -_vamos Ron que se marchan_

_-Buena suerte_

_-Gracias Harry_

Cuando llegaron a Hosmeage lo primero que hicieron fue ir a Honeyducks y comprar un monton de chucherías para Harry y para ellos. Luego decidieron ir a tomar algo a las tres escobas. Ya iban por la segunda cerveza de mantequilla cada uno y Ron estaba más colorado de lo normal. Habían estado hablando todo el rato y riendose al recordar cosas pasadas.

_-¿cómo crees que está Harry?_ -preguntó Ron

_-Remus lo está ayudando mucho, pero supongo que sigue estando mal. Ya no se como podemos ayudarle Ron. Sólo se que hay que estar pendientes de él en todo momento por si nos necesita_

_-vaya vaya, el pobreton y la sabelotodo, míralos Malfoy, son pateticos_ -rio Blaise

_-si que lo son_ -contesto éste sin apartar la mirada del Weasley _-¿donde habeis dejado al cara rajada?_

_-y a ti que te importa Malfoy_ -le contesto Ron

_-dejame adivinarlo, la comadreja y la sangresucia están teniendo una cita_.- les dijo Malfoy. ¿Ves Draco? puedes hacerlo, ella no significa nada para ti -_Pero Weasley, podrías llevarla a un sitio más decente, aunque supongo que no te llegara el dinero ni para invitarla a una cerveza_

_-Malfoy,_ -le contesto la chica - _¿quien te crees que eres? solo eres un asqueroso niño rico mimado que se cree mejor que nadie solo por su apellido. Piensas que al tener dinero lo tienes todo. Pero algún día desearas algo que no podras tener, y entonces estaras acabado. Me das pena Malfoy, asco y pena_

_-vamonos Hermione_-le dijo por lo bajo el pelirojo mientras unos ojos fríos como el hielo les observaban irse

Había pasado una hora desde su encuentro con Malfoy y estaban hablando sobre lo ocurrido cerca de los carruajes que les llevarían de vuelta al castillo.

_-Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos decía nada, ya resultaba extraño. No entiendo porque no nos deja de una vez en paz_

_-Hermione _-le dijo Ron todo rojo _-¿te importa si quedamos en el lago a las doce y media? me gustaría decirte algo_

_-pero nos pueden ver y quitarnos puntos -_dijo extrañada la chica

_-somos prefectos Hermione, ya es hora de que nos aprovechemos de ello. Ven por favor, es importante para mi_

_-vale, alli estaré_

_-Harry¿que tal te ha ido? mira todo lo que te hemos traido_ -le decía Ron todo contento en la cena

_-bien, muy bien, Remus me ha enseñado muchas cosas.Y a vosotros ¿qué tal os fue?_

_-tuvimos una pequeña discusion con Malfoy pero Hermione le dijo unas cuantas cosas bien dichas y quedó de piedra jaja tenias que haberlo visto_

_-si, pero volverá al ataque otra vez_ -dijo la chica cansada -_oye yo me voy a echar un poco. Hasta mañana Harry. Nos vemos luego Ron_

_-¿ya se lo has dicho¿cómo que os veis luego?_ -le pregunto Harry cuando la chica hubo marchado

_-bueno, le dije que si podiamos quedar a las doce y media en el lago porque le tenía que decir algo muy importante_

_-tiene que estar muy colada por ti para saltarse las normas jaja_

_-no se, eso espero Harry_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(_solo eres un asqueroso niño rico mimado que se cree mejor que nadie solo por su apellido_) Malfoy se dirigia al baño de prefectos. (_Piensas que al tener dinero lo tienes todo pero algún día desearas algo que no podrás tener_ ) no podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza. El le había hecho mucho daño al decir aquellas palabras, lo sabía. Bah, que le importaba a él, además era lo que pretendía no?cuanto más daño le hiciese más a gusto se quedaría. Aunque no le había podido encontrar una respuesta para darle, se había quedado parado como un imbecil y eso no le beneficiaba

_-te estaba esperando, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi_ -Pansy puso una mueca triste mientras se acercaba a él -te echaba de menos -decía en tono infantil antes de besarle. Malfoy le seguía mientras le empezaba a quitar la ropa

_(¿quién te crees que eres?)_ "maldita Granger que sabrás tú de mi" se decía mientras arrancaba la poca ropa que le quedaba a Pansy "tú no eres nada para mi, solo una asquerosa sangre sucia"

_-Draco, hoy estás más agresivo que de costumbre, pero me gusta_ -decía la chica sonriente

_(algún día desearas algo que no podras tener_) "maldita zorra, yo puedo tener lo que me de la gana" (_y entonces estaras acabado)_ "¿por qué¿por qué estoy pensando en esa estupida mientras se lo hago a Pansy" miró a la chica que estaba apoyada en el lavabo mientras gozaba de placer.

"lo único que siento por ti es odio, eres tú la que me das asco" decía mientras tiraba a la chica al suelo haciendole daño "no vas a conseguir nada más de mi"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron estaba sentado al pie de unos árboles al lado del lago mientras esperaba

_-pense que no te atreverías a venir_ -dijo Ron sonriendo al ver venir a la chica

_-me lo pediste_, -dijo Hermione sentandose a su lado - _asi que aqui estoy_

Los dos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro mientras observaban el hermoso paisaje que tenían delante. A pesar de las nubes que tapaban el cielo, se podían ver unas cuantas estrellas y la luna reflejada en el lago

_-Hermione_, -empezó Ron -_esto va a resultar un poco dificil para mi_

_-yo -_continuo éste bastante rojo -_hace tiempo que quería decirte esto, pero nunca tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo_ -la miró -_se que no soy gran cosa, y que te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo pero..._

_-no digas eso Ron_, -le riñó -_yo tambien llevaba tiempo queriendo decirte algo y creo que ya es hora de ..-_no pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios de Ron la habian callado. Unos labios dulces e inquietos por provarla no habían podido esperar más

Hermione se dejó caer suavemente en la hierba con Ron encima mientras la acariciaba suavemente y no dejaba de besarla. Habían esperado tanto tiempo a que eso sucediera que ninguno de los dos creia que iba a poder parar. Pero un trueno avisando el porvenir de la tormenta hizo que se separasen. Ron, estaba más colorado de lo normal

_-te quiero Hermione_ -le dijo al separase. Ya está, por fin había conseguido decirselo

_-yo tambien te quiero Ron_ -y esta vez fue ella quien empezó a besarlo

Malfoy se dirigía hacia la torre de astronomia. Necesitaba aire fresco para pensar. Sin explicarle motivo alguno se había ido dejando sola a Pansy en el suelo del baño y sin haber terminado con ella, la había tratado como un bestia. Nunca le había pasado algo así, y todavía no entendía el por qué. Tenía toda la camisa desabrochada, por las prisas de abandonar el baño no se había dado cuenta

_-qué es lo que me pasa_ -se decía mientras caminaba hacia el muro de la torre

_-vaya, menudos imbéciles, ahi les puede ver cualquiera_ -dijo al ver a una pareja a la orilla del lago demasiado acaramelada. La verdad, le daban algo de envidia, aunque claro está que no lo reconocería. "Un momento, esa cabellera roja¿podría ser Weasley? imposible, además ¿quien sería la desgraciada?" sintió un leve pinchazo

_-no...no puede ser_ -susurro _-...Hermione_ -un gran trueno sono por encima de su cabeza y empezó a sentir la lluvia caer en la cara, pero ya no le importó. Ya no le importaba nada. Sólo sentia un gran dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar

_-¿que es lo que me pasa?_ -se volvió a repetir. _-¿por qué me duele¿qué me estás haciendo Hermione?_ -decía mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas

_-no puedo seguir asi. ya ni siquiera se que soy_ -cada vez llovía más. Estaba todo mojado, tenía la camisa pegada al cuerpo y el pelo cayendole por los ojos

_-¿POR QUÉ¿POR QUÉ DE TI?_ -gritaba desesperado a la noche -_no entiendo lo que me ocurre, siempre te he odiado, por que de_ _repente esto ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti¿por que me duele tanto el hacerlo?-_unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos

_-¿POR QUE NO ME DEJAS ODIARTE_?

_algún día desearas algo que no podras tener, y entonces estarás acabado_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Lady lathenia: **hola! que tal?muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que este capitulo te guste, que aunque no lo parezca me costó bastante hacerlo. 1 beso

**MeilinMalfoy: **hola! muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que no te defraude el segundo capitulo. 1beso

**Kary Anabell Black: **Konnichi wa Kari! muchas gracias por tu review jeje espero que te guste este segundo capitulo. 1 beso

**Juana Rowling: **hola! que tal? si que me hace mucha ilusión recibir los reviews en serio. Muchas gracias por el tuyo. Espero que te guste este segundo capitulo. 1 beso

**Sarah Artemisa: **hola! muchas gracias por tu review. yo tambien amo a draco cuando esta confundido, es que cualquiera se resiste jejej. espero que te guste este capitulo de verdad. 1 beso

**Aya K: **mi niña ¿cómo te trata la vida? espero que te guste este capitulo que ya sabes que tardo mucho en hacerlos (se nota que soy novata) muchas gracias tambien por tu review. 1 besin y a cuidase. Sayonara baby

Bueno ya estoy aqui. Espero que no les haya defraudado este capitulo en serio, aunque el titulo es muy cutre pero soy muy mala pa ellos,si teneis alguna queja decirmelo jeje. Por cierto no se si me quedaría bien la ultima escena, es que la tenía en la mente desde hace tiempo pero es mucho más dificil escribirla que imaginartela, espero que se haya entendido bien lo que quise transmitir.Es que imaginarse a Draco todo mojado con la camisa abierta gritando de rodillas y llorando de impotencia no es algo que se pueda resistir buff! jejej Intentaré actualizar lo más rapido que pueda, aunque cojo muy poco el ordenador porque es de mi hermano y esta todo eldia con el. Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews que no os imaginais la ilusion que hace recibirlos de verdad.

Nayra


	3. Encuentros

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Sarah - Artemisa:** gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo. Con este quizas te decepciones un poco, es que no se que me paso que me quede en blanco AYYYY pero pal proximo no eh? 1 beso y gracias

**KaikuDum:** Quique! como andas? bueno como se que solo leiste el primero no voy decir nada jejej, solo que yo no te obligo a leerlos eh? a ver si los vas a leer por compromiso y no eh? en serio que no hay problema. auqneu me animo tu review jejej jo pero me pusiste unos cuantos peros ;; pero me alegra que al menos seas sincero. Espero habalr contigo pronto. 1 beso y cuidate mucho

**Juana Rowling:** Gracias tambien por tu apoyo, de verdad me hace mucha ilusion recibir reviws. espero que este no te decepcione mucho. 1 beso

**Kary Anabell Black**: wapa! muchas gracias jooooo me hace mucha ilu, haber si te gusta este capitulo de verdad . 1 beso

**DrEaM-KaT**: heyyy! pa cuando el club de ayak? jejeje. muchas gracias tambien. haber si te gusta

**SraMalfoy:** gracias! me alegra que te hallan gustado los anteriores capitulos en serio, espero que este tb. 1 beso

**Aya k: **Hansamu! que tal? que te me fuiste pa llanes cruel, y yo que quería que quedasemos todas el sabado. ves como no hay manera? bueno quehaber si este te gusta, y por cierto gracias por darme algunas ideas jejej las tengo en cuenta y ya tengo alguna preparada. 1 beso pa mi niña

Siento mucho si no os gusta mucho este capitulo, está un poco flojo, pero no me pongais muy verdes jeje. Gracias a todas (en este caso somos todas, menos quique pero ese me lo perdonara jaja)

**Capitulo III: Encuentros**

-¿se te han pegado las sábanas? vaya careto que traes, tan mal te fue anoche?- dijo Harry al ver llegar al pelirojo al comedor

-Hoy es domingo y podemos dormir lo que queramos, y no, no me fue nada mal anoche, solo que comenzó a llover y creo que me he resfriado -dijo sentandose enfrente

-y qué mas? -preguntaba intrigado mientras se agarraba a la mesa impacientemente

-bueno pues ..-intentaba decir mientras sus orejas comenzaban a enrojecerse -sí, si me atrevi a decírselo

-Y...? -decía mientras se agarraba más fuerte a la mesa y evitaba tirarsele encima de la impaciencia

-y..y me dijo que ella tambien -y dejó asomar una tímida sonrisa

-eso es genial tio! -y sin poder contenerse se tiró encima de él a abrazarlo -me alegro mucho por vosotros, ya era hora.

-si, yo tambien

-hablando de la bella durmiente -dijo mientras veia entrar por el comedor a una ojerosa Hermione - creo que ella tambien se ha resfriado jaja

-Hola chicos -les dijo al llegar a la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Ron

-buenos días -dijo este sonrojandose

-buenos días -le respondió con una tímida sonrisa

-¿también estás resfriada Hermione?

-¿qué?-dijo dulcemente mientras veia como Harry se reia

-bueno yo me voy a la biblioteca, os veo en la comida

-Harry espera que me voy contigo -decía mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la castaña -hasta luego

-adios -decía sonriente la chica

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos mesas más atras había alguien que lo había observado todo. Había estado toda la noche sin dormir, pensando en como se había comportado en la torre de astronomía. Si, ahora entendía que sentía algo por Granger, pero no podía dejar que ese sentimiento creciese más, debía ocultarlo en lo más profundo, para poder olvidarse de él. Ahora debería atender a asuntos más importantes que necesitaban tada la atención posible

- Draco¿cómo me has podido hacer eso?

Asuntos como lo del señor tenebroso

-Malfoy te estoy hablando

-¿qué coño quieres Pansy¿no te valió con lo de anoche? -dijo arrancando la vista de la mesa de Gryffindor

-¿QUE? me dejaste plantada a la mitad

-no me digas

-¿cómo te atreviste?

-no puedo pretender tirarme a alguien que no me calienta lo más mínimo -sus ojos frios se posaron en los de la chica -olvidame Pansy

-¿qué! -dijo dolorida la chica- eres un

-ey ey ey ¿qué está pasando aqui? -Blaise acababa de llegar al comedor y se había encontrado a Pansey bastante enfadada -no me digas que éste desgraciado te ha vuelto a dar calabazas -dijo sentandose al lado de ella

-Blaise, no estoy de humor

-eso Blaise, no lo molestes, debe estar buscando a alguien que lo caliente lo suficiente, ya que por lo visto yo no lo consigo

-vaya Draco, asi que no das valor suficiente a ésta preciosidad -dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica con suavidad

-tenemos que ir a entrenar, no tardes - Zabini lo observó marcharse. Y se dispuso a hablar un buen rato con la chica

-

-

-perdona Draco, estaba conversando con Pansey, no está de muy buen humor que digamos -dijo al llegar al campo de Quidich

-me importa una mierda Zabini, soy el capitán, la próxima vez que llegues tarde te hecharé del equipo

-entendido - y acto seguido dio una patada en el suelo para alzarse con su escoba y ocupar el puesto de cazador. Mientras tanto Malfoy soltaba las pelotas e iba explicando las nuevas tácticas que usarían contra el partido de Gryffindor

-

-Ron! -dijo alcanzandolo a él y a Hermione que paseaban cerca del lago -acabo de ver el entrenamiento de Slytherin

-y dan pena no?

-la verdad es que están mejor preparados que el año pasado. Malfoy ha expulsado a Nott y ha metido a Zabini de cazador y me temo que es bastante bueno

-¿Nott? pensaba que era bueno -dijo Hermione

-pues por lo visto Malfoy no, asi que Ron, estos quince días hay que entrenar duro

-no te preocupes Harry, los vamos a machacar

-eso espero, porque no me gustaría perder mi primer partido como capitán. Mira por ahi vienen

-vayamonos antes de que nos digan algo -pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que Zabini se dirigia a ellos

-vaya,vaya, asi que los rumores son ciertos, el pobretón y la sangresucia están juntos -dijo mirando asqueado las manos cogidas de éstos

-la mugre siempre acaba junta, Blaise -Malfoy apareció detrás de Zabini

-aqui los únicos mugrientos sois vosotros -dijo Ron rojo de rabia

-Malfoy lárgate si no quieres problemas

-y si no que, Potter

-vamonos -dijo Hermione- no merecen la pena -les dijo observando con asco a Malfoy, que volvió a sentir el leve pinchazo el cual rechazó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de cenar, los tres gryffindors, se dispusieron a ir a la sala común a terminar el trabajo de pociones. A las doce, Hermione todavía estaba corrigiendo el trabajo de Ron

-¿no os cansais nunca? -dijo al verlos jugando todavía al ajedrez -toma ya lo he acabado

-¿qué tal estaba?

-es madreselva lo que se hecha a la pocion del sueño, no pelo de unicornio, por lo demás está bien. yo me voy a dar un baño a la sala de los prefectos que es mas tranquila

-¿puedo ir contigo? -preguntó un Ron esperanzador

-oye, que estoy delante, a nadie le interesa si vasis juntos - y mientras Harry se reia de lo colorada que se había puesto Hermione, Ron le dio un largo beso para despedirse

-sólo bromeaba -le dijo dulcemente -buenas noches

-buenas noches Ron, a ti tambien Harry

-ten cuidado que no te pille Filch

-

-

Hermione caminaba deprisa por el pasillo hasta llegar a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado

-burbuja flotante- y tras decir la contraseña la puerta que había detrás, se abrio suavemente. La chica entró con cuidado, no solía haber nadie a estar horas en el baño pero tenía que asegurarse. Al acercarse a la enorme piscina tuvo que esconderse rapidamente en un baño abierto para que la persona que estaba saliendo no la viera. Pudo oir el chapoteo del agua al salir la persona, y con cuidado se asomó para ver quien era.

Un joven de pelo rubio platino estaba parado de pie con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, mientras con otra toalla se secaba el pelo

-Malfoy- susurro Hermione "precisamente tenía que ser él"-pensó. La chica le dedico unos minutos, mientras observaba como se vestía. Sólo le vio de espaldas,las cuales eran bastante más anchas de lo que aparentaba, pero cuando se dispuso a ponerse la camisa se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo. Su piel, tan blanca como la nieve dejaba ver unos marcados abdominales. Hermione lo observo curiosa, y dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus ojos vieron una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba en diagonal todo su pecho. Pero al fijarse bien, vió que esa no era la única que tenía, sino que estaba lleno de pequeñas cicatrices apenas visibles comparadas con la anterior. No le dio tiempo a pararse a pensar a que se debían ya que Draco ; una vez vestido; se disponía a salir, por lo cual la chica se apresuro a encajar la puerta sin que éste se enterase

Una vez que Malfoy hubiese salido, Hermione abrio todos los grifos de la piscina y lentamente se quito la ropa dejandola en un montón. Probó la temperatura del agua y se metió. Dio unas pequeñas brazadas y se sumergió para bucear y asi mojarse el pelo. Cuando llegó a la otra orilla apoyó la cabeza en el bordillo y cerró los ojos

-

-

-¿dónde has estado? -le preguntó Blaise nada más llegar a la sala común -supongo que vendrás de darte un baño -dijo indicando su pelo mojado al ver que éste no respondía -te ha llegado una lechuza, lleva un buen rato esperandote

Malfoy clavó los ojos en la carta que llevaba la lechuza y después los pasó a Nott que estaba al lado acabando los deberes. Caminó hasta ésta y la desató para introducirsela en el bolsillo sin quitar los ojos de Nott. No se hablaban desde lo sucedido, y Nott sabía que Malfoy estaba esperando el momento oportuno para devolverle la jugada

-¿no la vas a leer?

-ahora no, tengo que volver al baño a por una cosa -y se marchó rapidamente. Lo cierto es que si se le había olvidado algo en el baño ;la corbata; se había dado cuenta cuando se la había visto a Blaise

Fue corriendo hasta llegar a la estatua y diciendo la contraseña entró. Se detuvo nada más ver a una chica de cabellos castaños flotando en el agua. todavía no le había visto por lo que se dispuso a salir del baño , ya cogería la corbata al día siguiente

-no, por favor -Malfoy se quedó paralizado, no porque la chica le hubiese hablado, sino porque reconocía perfectamente esa voz. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para poder verla. Hermione Granger tenía la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en el bordillo de la piscina

-es culpa mía, por favor, no le hagan daño -la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba soñando, o más bien estaba aterrorizada en sueños. "menos mal " suspiro aliviado Malfoy.

Al estar seguro de que dormía, se acercó lentamente a ella para verla mejor, y se agachó al llegar. Tenía medio cuerpo fuera del agua, por lo que le podía ver toda la espalda. Le apartó el pelo suavemente para no despertarla y recorrió con sus ojos toda su cara, la cual por el día se veia firme y segura, y ahora parecía asustada e indefensa,su cabello, su delicado cuello, sus hombros, su espalda, y se quedó asombrado al ver al final de la espalda en el lado derecho un pequeño tatuaje. Era una especie de angel agachado, con una cadena en el tobillo y una larga melena negra callendolo por la espalda junto con unas preciosas alas blancas. Su cara, indicaba tristeza y parecía asustada tal como lo parecía ella ahora.

-no, no lo hagan -Malfoy le acaricio la mejilla con cuidado para intentar calmarla. ¿qué estaría soñando? Dios mío la tenía ahí, dormida e indefensa y él sólo podía mirarla sin atreverse a tocarla por miedo a despertarla. Era tan hermosa, y parecía tan frágil. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó lentamente a su cara y le dio un beso en la frente.

Levantandose con cuidado cogió la chaqueta de Hermione que estaba en el suelo y se la colocó con suvidad por la espalda, y tras localizar la corbata y cogerla, se fue, no sin antes hechar una última mirada a la castaña. Una mirada llena de sentimientos y de dolor, la cual una vez cruzada la puerta volvió a ser fría e inexpresiva

Si, quizás se estaba enamorando de Hermione Granger, el odio que sentía por ella se había ido sustituyendo ¿cuando? no lo sabía. Pero era un Malfoy, y ella una impura

Odiarla era el único camino, y fingir, el camino seguro

Se apresuró a llegar a su habitación y una vez corridael doselde su cama se desvistió dejando caer la carta que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo y de la cual no se acordaba. Se la quedó mirando con respeto, y tras un largo rato, la leyó.

Sus mayores temores estaban confirmados, ya había fecha y lugar

Había llegado el momento.

¿estaba preparado para ser uno de ellos?

* * *

Hola a todos! si he tardado en escribir éste tercer capitulo, pero me había atascado y a pesar de que es corto me ha llevado mucho hacerlo. Perdonarme, soy un desastre lo se.

Tengo que examinarme en septiembre por lo que me tengo que poner a chapar y tardare un poco pero espero que no tano como ésta vez.

tambien quería deciros que acepto sugerencias de verdad, decirme lo que querais.

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo aunque más bien es de pasada.Por cierto ya lei el sexto libro! en español que lo encontre por ahi en una web. si alguien está interesado que me agregue y se lo paso vale? es una pasada! es el mejor pero un poco triste. leerlo eh? es que yo no pude esperar a que saliese en español y como de ingles no es mi fuerte pues ba jajaj

1 beso a todos y dejar reviews jeje

**Nayra**


End file.
